Dr. Bradford has completed a rotation in AIDS clinical research with the Center for AIDS research at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. He has also complete the core requirements for the advanced education in General Dentistry Program. Dr. Bradford will be the first DSAer at UAB to been enrolled in the Ph.D. Program in Health Services Research. We anticipate formalization of the research project over the next six months.